


El Ser de Sombras

by Cendrillon



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, camile - Fandom
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Masturbación, Voyeurism, monstruo, sueño, voyeur
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cendrillon/pseuds/Cendrillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En algún momento, mientras las puntas de un cabello increíblemente suave le acariciaban una y otra vez la espalda, fue consciente de que lo estaba soñando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Ser de Sombras

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Camile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572650) by [Cendrillon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cendrillon/pseuds/Cendrillon). 



> Hola!  
> esto es un relato erótico breve sobre el protagonista de mi cuento de vampiros "Camile" .  
> Si te gusta y quieres seguir leyendo, en mi perfil lo tienes tanto en inglés como en español.  
> Espero que te guste! Gracias por leer.

En algún momento, mientras las puntas de un cabello increíblemente suave le acariciaban una y otra vez la espalda, fue consciente de que lo estaba soñando.

Su cerebro mentiroso jugaba con su cuerpo y Laurie se dejó arrastrar por el placer hundiendo las caderas contra la dureza del colchón mientras la conocida sensación de nadar contra una corriente de agua tibia iba ganando intensidad.  
Él estaba muy cerca.

Intentó agarrarse al sueño con todas sus fuerzas pero la sensación de la melena acariciando su espalda desapareció de repente como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que el Laurie consciente los espiaba.

Exhaló frustrado contra la almohada y el calor húmedo de su respiración se pegó a su cara separándolo del desconocido definitivamente.  
No se movió.

Todavía le hormigueaba la piel por el placer y sus músculos acumulaban la tensión esperando el alivio.  
Encogió las rodillas y se colocó de lado atrapando su erección contra su abdomen. Haciéndose casi una bola. Curvando su espalda hasta tocar con la frente sus rodillas.

La corriente de agua volvió a su cabeza y la imaginó cayendo, caliente, sobre su nuca y espalda, extendiéndose sobre sus hombros y brazos, deslizándose fluidamente entre sus nalgas y acumulándose contra la presa de sus piernas cerradas.

Notó la humedad debajo del ombligo. Tenía que desnudarse o iba a manchar el pijama.

Se destapó un poco con desgana, molesto por el frío que le obligaba a espabilarse y tiró de sus pantalones hacia abajo.  
Un rayo de luz entraba por la rendija de la persiana y le cruzaba justo por encima de los pies tiñéndolos de un azul cadavérico y frío. Acercó un dedo y observó cómo se teñía de plata. De repente quiso ver más.

Apartando del todo las mantas, se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que la línea luminosa trazó un limpio ecuador sobre su ombligo. Veía el contorno del vello que cubría la piel y no le parecía del todo suya. Deslizó las yemas de los dedos sobre la franja azulada con suavidad. Aquella luz era en realidad un espía que le observaba. Algo, alguien, que también quería ver.

Despacio, buscó apoyo con los pies y alzó las caderas. La luz acarició melosa el hueso sobresaliente de su pelvis y se almacenó en la depresión de su abdomen. Laurie se mordió los labios y apoyó la mano sintiendo el calor de la palma ser absorbido por la piel debajo de ella. Estiró los dedos sobre el vello áspero y la retiró otra vez para levantar la cadera un poco más, dejando a la luz arrastrarse por su piel hasta iluminar sólo su erección, con la punta brillante por la humedad. Cerró los ojos y empezó a moverse lentamente. Arriba y abajo. Oscuridad. Luz. Oscuridad. Luz. No terminaba de conjurar algo lo bastante satisfactorio en su cabeza y paró de moverse. Quería algo más.

Sintiendo la mordida del frío en la piel al salir de la cama y separarse de la calidez amorosa de las sábanas, arrastró el viejo espejo de pie que había junto a su armario hasta los pies de su cama y estirándose, logró llegar hasta la cuerda de la persiana para levantarla un poco más.  
La franja de luz era más amplia ahora y la oscuridad de la habitación se había reducido lo suficiente como para adivinar reflejo en el espejo.  
Casi a oscuras, parecía un ser ajeno. Inhumano. Un ser hecho de sombras, atrapado tras el cristal.

Laurie se arrebujó en el edredón buscando recuperar el calor perdido. No le gustaba pasar frío.

Tampoco a su observador tras el espejo, que le miraba arropado en una enorme y gruesa capa.  
Se olvidó de él momentáneamente y se tumbó disfrutando de la calidez del edredón. Recorrió su torso arriba y abajo devolviendo a la piel su calidez. Un murmullo complacido escapó de sus labios entreabiertos y los recorrió con la lengua imaginándose una lengua ajena. Notando su erección endurecerse otra vez, se pellizcó muy despacio un pezón.

No estaba solo.

Abrió los ojos y miró al ser del espejo que le observaba fascinado. Laurie se incorporó para ver mejor y el ser de sombras hizo lo mismo.  
La franja lunar le arañaba el torso y revelaba un blanco irreal, metálico. Laurie lo supo. Su piel era gris, plateada, cubierta de ceniza caliente. Quería ver más.

El ser del espejo se arrodilló en su lecho de sombras y gateó para acercarse a Laurie, dejándole ver al fin. Sujetaba su erección con una mano, acariciándose invitador, curioso.

Laurie estiró su mano izquierda hacia el espejo y el ser del otro lado replicó su gesto aunque no podía tocarle, atrapado como estaba tras el cristal.  
Laurie entrecerró los ojos para forzar su visión en la casi oscuridad y recorrió con el dedo la forma de los labios que adivinaba, arrastrando luego el pulgar sobre ellos mientras su aliento empañaba el cristal. Quería desesperadamente poder atravesarlo y tocar al ser del otro lado. Se imaginó su lengua entre los dedos, La humedad, la calidez, la sensación pegajosa de la saliva ajena y lo blando de los tejidos contra la presión de sus dedos.  
Oyó el ruido del agua y pronto empezó a caer, caliente, sobre sus hombros trayendo sobre el la poderosa sensación de hormigueo y vértigo. Se le cerraban los ojos, pero quería ver. Quería ver.

Apoyó la frente contra la del ser de sombras en el espejo y bajó la vista para ver como el semen se escurría entre sus dedos plateados mientras se oía a sí mismo jadear suavemente. Cerró los ojos.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, sólo y despierto, la oscuridad ya no parecía seductora y nervioso se apresuró a encender la luz.


End file.
